Need for Speed: Underground 3
Need for Speed: Underground 3 is a racing game by Ghost Games and co-developed by Eastmost Peninsula Games and EA Canada. It is the first NFS game in the series to be co-developed by a Japanese company and the first game co-developed by EA Canada since NFS: Porsche Unleashed. The game plays similar to NFS: Underground 2, with a new touge-race style inspired by the canyon races from NFS Carbon and the manga Initial D, the highway races from NFS Undercover, and the Autolog feature from NFS Undercover and later. The game's plot takes place after Undeground 2's story and around the same time as NFS Carbon. Vehicles The vehicles are divided into tiers. Players begin at Tier 5 and work their way up to Tier S. This is also the first game to include Hondas since NFS Shift 2: Unleashed. The player is allowed to choose from 7 Tier 5 cars at the beginning, but more are unlocked as the player plays through the campaign mode. Vehicles can also be upgraded from one tier to another (max. 2 e.g. A stock BMW Z4 M Coupe (Tier 3) can be upgraded to compete with Tier 1 vehicles, but not with Tier S vehicles). Tier 5 Tier 4 Tier 3 Tier 2 Tier 1 Plot (WARNING: SPOILERS) After easily defeating Caleb Reece, the final boss of NFS: Underground 2, the player recieves a text from an unknown number telling him that he should head for Port Lansing, a large city near Bayview (the city in NFS Underground 2). A tunnel connecting to the city has opened at the Coal Harbor West district of Bayview. The player then takes his custom Tier 1 Mazda RX-7 Type R (FD3S) trough the tunnel. The player is then greeted by a man and a woman in a Pontiac GTO and Nissan Skyline GT-R VSpec (BNR34). The man reveals himself as Thiago Velasquez, who on the streets and during races is known as "Th14g0" (uncreative :/) and drives a red Tier 2 1967 Pontiac GTO, and the woman is revealed simply by the name Anna (her last name isn't revealed and this is also the name she uses in races), who drives a black and white Tier 2 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (BNR34). Thiago then challenges you to a sprint race from one end of the downtown area to another (in the Quick Race menu, the race is called Downtown Tour.) The route is relatively easy and everyone except the Player, Thiago and, Anna are using Tier 4 vehicles, either stock Tier 4 or modified Tier 5. The race is relatively easy, and if the player intentionally loses, the race will restart until the player wins. After the race, the player later will sign a deal with a sponsor of their choice, and Thiago will later show you a safehouse to store your vehicles. While examining the safe house, the player doesn't notice that their RX-7 has been stolen. The player then notices and then Thiago takes the player to a nearby car lot to redeem the free car. The player notices that he only has seven cars to choose from, not counting a random pre-tuned NFS Edition car. If the player has a save file of NFS Rivals, they will get a bonus $2500 to begin with. They can earn another $2000 by having a save in NFS Underground 2, but this is only for the PC version. After buying a car, Anna will call the player telling him that Tier 5 races can be raced on. After completing the races, a URL (Underground Racing League) race will appear on the minimap. Beating this race unlocks a few more vehicles. After the 4th URL race, the Tier 5 boss, Jordan Baker (known in races as Gr1p, challenges the player to a boss race with his silver sleeper (stock appearence) Renault Laguna Coupe. The same happens with Tier 4 boss, MC Drifty (his real name isn't confirmed, and he's also called that in races) and his black Sileighty, who later gives you access to the Jikuma Harbor region, the largest harbor in the city. There, the only boss is Teru Inagaki (known in races as Teru-R, a play on "Type-R" versions of certain Hondas and Acuras.), and he is the driver of a yellow and red NSX, who gives you access with to the Mt. Valleyview region, a mountain region where most touge events take place. After the player unlocks Mt. Valleyview and buys a Tier 2 car, Thiago demands a rematch, but this time, rather than a sprint, he wants a touge duel (Although the plaer is most likely using a stock Tier 2 vehicle, Thiago's GTO doesn't fare well on the many corners the route has due to the amount of understeer seen in classic muscle cars.) When the player beats enough events and completes URL Race 20, they later find out that as of Tier 2, there are two bosses, with the first boss being Anna. Anna will still use her Skyline GT-R (BNR34). After defeating Anna and URL Race 25, the Player will find the Tier 2 boss, David Thomson, a young British man who drives a red Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG (he is known as David in races). Upon defeat, David will tell you that a street gang much more dangerous than The Eastsiders or The Wraiths combined, and that they are also connected with several heists and car thefts. David later becomes a protagonist and also grants you access to the Bayview-Port Lansing Bridge, a bridge which connects Port Lansing to Bayview (you can't go back to Bayview, though :P). The first Tier 1 boss is Junsuke Mihara (in races he is known as Fall3n). He uses the Mazda RX-7 (FD3S) that was stolen from you in the beginning. After he is defeated, he will tell you he is part of a street gang known as Ground-Zero. Ground-Zero is responsible for many expensive car heists, including the player's RX-7. They also want to strike fear in the eyes of police forces. Fall3n gives the player back his RX-7 and he is forced to use it against Michael Irving, another Ground-Zero member who happens to be the second Tier 1 boss and the driver of a blue sleeper Pagani Huayra (in races he is known as Irving). Unlike the beginning, the race is much more difficult, but still "playable" and MILES away from being classed as one of the hardest video game bosses ever. After Irving is defeated, he later lets the player know that no one else in the gang will bother even having a "friendly race" unless the player buys a Tier S vehicle, the most powerful group of vehicles around. After the player buys a Tier S vehicle and completes URL Race 39, Thiago will arrive in a Tier S modified Ford GT rather than his Pontiac GTO. He challenges you to one final race before URL Race 40, the final URL Race in the game. The race is a sprint along the fastest highway in the city. After completing 90% of the sprint, Thiago will attempt to ram and total the player's car. David's SLS AMG and Anna's Skyline GT-R attempt run Thiago off the road, but Thiago escapes. Anna later lets the player know that Thiago is actually a Ground-Zero member who decided to find the best racer around and secretly steal their car and use it to commit many crimes and heists. The player is then forced to modifiy the RX-7 in aesthetic quality (It doesn't matter what the player does to change the appearence of the RX-7, as long as this doesn't look similar to the previous appearence, so a new livery, along with a different body kit is recommended). Eventually, after the final URL race is completed, the Tier S Boss, Ryouji Ekibawa, the driver of a red and black Koenigsegg Agera R (known in races as Ryouji). After his defeat, Thiago later re-appears (again :/), but this time, he is with his leader, Ricardo Beccera, the driver of a Hennessey Venom GT (known in races as Infinit), and Ricardo's right hand man, Samuel Oliviera (known in races as Final), the driver of a heavily modified Ferrari FF. They later challenge the player to a 3v3 highway race, them vs the player, David, and Ryouji. They player wins if they, David, or Ryouji finishes first. When the player wins, the player has to take down and total Infinit, but the FBI has been alerted, resulting in the ONLY police chase in the game. After totaling Infinit, the player must escape from the FBI (who are using SUVS, Helicopters, and Lamborghini Aventadors, in massive swarms notheless >:D). If the player is busted, they must total Infinit again until the player successfully escape from the FBI. The player then wins the game upon escaping and unlocks the Hennessey Venom GT for both Career Mode and Quick Race. (BTW, add any detail that will seem relevant.) DLC Coming Soon... Race Modes The game modes function like NFS Undercover, where the player is placed into the career mode immediately after selecting a profile. The main menu is actually located in the pause menu. After choosing the Quick Race icon, players choose a race type and which race they want to play. Some modes are locked until the player completes certain events in the career mode. After selecting the race, players may choose from stock vehicles, their vehicles in Career Mode, their vehicles created in the My Cars mode, and custom/pre-tuned vehicles by the devs. The following modes are available: *'Circuit: Compete against 7 others in a closed route within a certain number of laps.' *'Sprint: A point-to-point race against 7 other racers.' *'Lap Knockout: A circuit race against 3 others where the last racer to complete a lap is eliminated.' *'Checkpoint: A race against the clock where the player loses if the timer hits zero before making it to the next checkpoint.' *'Timed Circuit: A circuit race against 3 to 7 others where the winner is the racer who covers the most amount of distance within a time limit.' *'Highway Duel (beat URL race 1): A one-on-one duel on a fast-paced highway. To win, players must outrun their rival from a certain distance, be in first when the time runs out, or total their rival (players can be totaled as well :/)' *'Drag (Beat URL Race 3): A drag race against 3 other rivals where the player is forced to use a manual transmission. However, players must avoid any hazards and traffic to avoid being slowed down or even totaled (players can also use these to take down their rivals)' *'Drift (Beat URL Race 3): Players must score higher than their rivals, who are also on the track as well. Colliding with walls will end your drift if it hasn't beend automaticly cashed in after the player stops drifting. Colliding with other racers will lower the amounts of points earned in a drift by 25%.' *'Touge Drift (Beat Tier 5 Boss): The player is drifting along a downhill or uphill mountain to earn more points than their rivals, who aren't on the track with them.' *'Touge Duel (Beat URL Race 5): The player is racing on a downhill or uphill mountain route against one rival. The player will start in front of their opponent on downhill races and behind them on uphill races. First one to the goal wins.' Collector's Edition For the first time since Need for Speed: Undercover, a Collector's Edition of the game is releasing. The Collector's Edition of the game contains new vehicles, extra tracks, and even pre-tuned vehicles based on popular NFS Underground 2 mods. ''''''DLC (link to page) http://videogamefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Need_for_Speed:_Underground_3/_DLCCategory:Racing GamesCategory:Video games developed in JapanCategory:Video games developed in CanadaCategory:Video Games with Multiple DevelopersCategory:Xbox 360 GamesCategory:Xbox One GamesCategory:PlayStation 3 gamesCategory:PlayStation 4 GamesCategory:Wii U GamesCategory:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Acedia 64 games